The Bet
by hermyblack
Summary: COMPLETE! James has been set a bet. A bet that he can't get Lily Evans to go to the ball with him. But he finds himself falling for her. What will happen if she finds out about the bet before he has chance to tell her how he really feels?
1. Journey on the train

THE BET  
  
By Hermyblack  
  
Chapter 1: Journey on the train.  
  
Everyone was getting loaded onto the Hogwarts Express. James Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire, had dark black, very untidy hair, and countless girls would describe his eyes as intense brown and deep. James and his best friend, and partner in crime, Sirius Black, were about to start their 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"Jamesie my boy" said Sirius grinning as he walked into the compartment. He sat down opposite James.  
"Our 5th year, you know what that means don't you?" he said with a mischievous smile.  
"Yeah" replied James smiling as well "more revenge on Snape and find more secret passages out of Hogwarts to put on the Marauder's Map!"  
"Well I s'poose" said Sirius "I was thinking: MORE GIRLS!!" he said.  
"See you haven't changed!" said James grinning.  
  
*  
  
Lily Evans sat on the train looking out of the window. Lily Evans had deep, red, wavy hair that came down just past her shoulders, her eyes were an amazing emerald green. Her friend Sally was talking about the boys she had dated in their previous year. Lily's mind strayed, as she thought about all the boys she had ever dated. All of them had been creeps, each one hurting her whenever she got close to them. About a year ago Lily had decided to give up on them all together. After that she spent most of her time in the library, studying, and had become top in most subjects (not potions or transfiguration though). Lily snapped out of her trance when she heard the name 'James Potter' come up in what Sally was saying.  
"James Potter?" Lily repeated.  
"Yes, he is my target this year, I'm going to try and get him to go out with me." She said.  
"Isn't he the dishy Quidditch captain and seeker for our house?" asked Lily. Hey, she doesn't date boys, but she can still dream. Not that she would have a chance with him anyways; most of the girls at Hogwarts would die if he just said 'Hello' to them. He was part of a gang everyone knew as the 4 Marauder's (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and finally, little Peter Peticrew).  
"The very same Marauder!" she replied "I reckon he will be hooked onto me by Christmas!" she said happily. Even though she was one of Lily's best friends, she did hate the way she was so full of herself when it came to boys. Lily excused herself, saying she needed the toilet.  
* Meanwhile, James's compartment was full of boys, who were getting wrestles. James ran from the compartment laughing while Sirius ran after him throwing various sweets while laughter echoed down the train. James reached Lily's compartment just as she came out. He ran straight into her, causing them both to topple over, James landing on top.  
"Hey look! Potter's already got his leg over!" Sirius shouted while more laughter echoed down the train. James glared at Sirius before giving a light smile, and looking down at who he had fallen on. 'Wow she's gorgeous!' he thought grinning. 'Don't blush, don't blush even though he is on top of you' Lily thought, managing a weak but nervous smile.  
"James, I know you're enjoying yourself mate but you need to get off the poor girl." Laughed Sirius.  
"Oh right" murmured James getting off Lily. He helped her to her feet. Lily pulled her robes straight, and adjusted her Prefect badge.  
"Hi, I'm Sirius!" said Sirius, elbowing James out of the way, and kissing Lily's hand.  
"Lily Evans" said Lily, not allowing herself to smile. She turned to leave.  
"Er, I'm sorry about that," said James as Lily turned back to face him, "I was a bit clumsy, you know we were messing around" he gave her a smile, that made her heart race, and her knees go weak. This made her angry, she didn't like boys.  
"No, you were being immature morons!" she said. She almost laughed at the horrified looks on their faces. Almost. "If I weren't in a good mood, I'd take points for running around the train!" she threatened, pointing to her badge.  
"I'm a Prefect too!" said James, looking just as angry as Lily.  
"Then God help us all!" she said throwing her hands up, and walking back to her compartment, slamming the door behind her.  
"Katy!" said Lily smiling, and hugging her dark haired friend, before taking her seat by the window.  
"So," said Katy while Sally laughed "who's been rolling around the floor with James Potter then?" Lily took a leaf out of Sirius's book, and threw a cauldron cake at her. Katy ducked the cake and said:  
"Only asking!" 


	2. The Bet

Chapter 2: The Bet.  
  
After the sorting had finished, and the new head boy and girl had been announced, (Thomas Rickman and Susan Moonshine) the hall was filled with chatter, as people ate and went to greet people in other houses.  
"Hey! Look out, Snape at ten-o-clock!" said Remus (a Marauder). James looked up, he had been glaring at Lily and she had been glaring back. Severus Snape, a greasy haired Slytherin, and archenemy of the Marauders, was walking up to the Gryffindor table, looking for a victim. He stopped a couple of seats down from where James sat. He started talking to Lily, a sneer on his face. James strained his ears to hear what he was saying.  
"Evans I don't believe they let YOU in this school," said Snape, an evil grin on his face.  
"Really?" said Lily coolly.  
"Yeah, muggle born trash like you shouldn't be allowed to study magic," he said. Lily made movements to indicate she was tired.  
"You know this is getting really old, I mean you could think of something more original," she replied, doing a fake yawn. Pink tinges appeared on Snaps usually pale cheeks.  
"You . . . . .. I . . .." Snape mumbled. Lily gave him a sarcastically sweet smile.  
"Your just a filthy Mudblood!" He snarled. Everyone who heard turned and gaped. Lily sat there looking at Snape as though seeing him for the first time. James leapt up. He hated people who used that word. No one deserved to be called that, no one. He started towards Snape, fist raised, Mudblood, pounding in his ears. As he reached Snape, a pair of strong hands held him back. He looked round to see Sirius.  
"Let go!" he commanded. All the eyes in the hall were now on them. Professor Magonagoll, the young Transfiguration teacher, was now making her way over.  
"Goanna hit me Potter?" said Snape, a smile curling onto his lips.  
"No!" said Sirius. "James stop it!" he added to James who was struggling to get at Snape.  
"Snape, go back to your own table. Black, let go of Potter, then the both of you go and sit down!" said Professor Magonagoll, her face stern. When everyone had returned to their seats, the chatter started again. James was looking at Lily, who was staring at her food deliberately not looking at him. Lily sat there, not listening to the conversations going on around her. She knew James was staring at her, but she tried to find her food the most interesting thing in the room. 'Why did he do that?' she questioned herself 'Its not like we get along'. She smiled when she thought of their first meeting on the train, earlier that day.  
*  
"Ok men" said Sirius, standing in front of a large group of boys. Most the boys from 4th 5th and 6th years were huddled away from the rest of the Gryffindors, in the common room.  
"As you know this year, we, that is me and my fellow Marauders, are doing our annual bet." He paused while the boys murmured. When they were silent, he continued, "As you may or may not know, each year one of us Marauders has to do something, which the rest of us choose." He paused for effect. "The one who has to do the thing, wins a certain amount of money if he does, if he doesn't manage to do this, then the other people split that certain amount of money between them." He paused again, smiling at the anxious looks on the boy's faces. "Now, this year we've decided that we are goanna do bets." He gave a girl who was staring at him a wink, making her blush. "Which means you can join in. Its James's turn to do the bet. He hast to take a certain girl to the Christmas ball. We will decide who," he finished. James rolled his eyes as the boys all put their heads together, looking at various girls, and whispering. When they drew apart, they all had identical, evil grins on their faces. Then Sirius said two words:  
"Lily Evans" James's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Had the news that he and Lily disliked each other travelled that fast? He looked over at Lily who was laughing with her friends. 'She has the most beautiful smile' thought James. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he shook himself mentally, and headed off for bed.  
"Awwwww ickle Prongsie's going to sulk, cause he'll never get Lily the Prefect to go to the ball with him," said Sirius in a high-pitched voice.  
"You just wait, Padfoot, she'll go with me," said James smiling.  
"I can't wait Prongs my old pal," said Sirius "I really can't wait!" he smirked. 


	3. Saviour of the night

Chapter 3: Saviour of the night.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the students had arrived back at Hogwarts. Everyone had settled in, and as usual, the Marauders had played several pranks on people, causing the whole school to laugh for hours after. To Lily's disgust, she had to do her Prefect duties with James. As they walked through the hallways there was always silence between them. James was thinking that he should start working on the bet.  
"So, Lily," he said on one of these occasions. "Err . . . . got any thing to talk about?" 'That was really lame!' he thought. 'Why can't I use a smooth, Potter cat up line?'  
"No, I haven't," said Lily "and if that was an attempt to chat me up, it was lame, really lame!" she said, whilst thinking, 'Evans:1- Potter:0'. This sort of thing happened several nights in a row.  
*  
  
Lily had just walked out of her favourite lesson, Charms, and was heading for the library to study, when James caught up with her.  
"Hey, Lil's," he said giving her a wink. Lily didn't stop walking when she spoke.  
"Call me that again, and I promise you won't be able to make out with a girl for weeks!" she said. He put out his arm to stop her walking. She turned to look at him, BIG MISTAKE. When she looked at him, looked into his, famous, deep chocolate coloured eyes, she was lost, as he was in her emerald green ones. Mad thoughts ran through Lily's head. 'Wonder how he kisses, wouldn't mind finding out' was one of them, also, 'Wonder what he looks like with his shirt off'.  
"Oh no," said James, bringing Lily out of her thoughts. She was angry, no, ashamed, that she like all the other girls in this school, had fallen for James Potter. 'What!' she thought wildly 'I'm not falling for him!' she told herself firmly.  
"Oh no!" James moaned again. He was looking down the corridor. Lily looked up, and saw about fifteen girls coming their way.  
"My fan club!" he said. "Quick!" James said turning to Lily.  
"Quick what!" said Lily, feeling slightly jealous.  
"Pretend to be my girlfriend!" he said hurriedly.  
"No, way, Potter" she said.  
"Please, please, please Lil's" she trembled when he called her that. When he called her 'Lil's', it made her tremble as a warm feeling spread through her body, and only he could do it. His eyes were pleading her to say yes, and she felt her hart melt, as he gave her that breath-taking smile.  
"Ok," she said finally. He immediately put his arms around her waist, cupping his fingers at her back. He pulled her close to him, and as though by instinct, she put her hands around his neck. James quickly started a loud conversation.  
"So you'll come with me for a drink in Hogsmead. Hon?" he said, smiling at Lily.  
"Of course I will. Love," said Lily, who couldn't help smiling too.  
"Ok, Lil's" he grinned, as Lily looked ready to murder him. The girls came, and glared at Lily. After they passed, Lily and James stayed in that position, looking into each other's eyes. Lily could feel James's warm breath, and smell his aftershave. Lily would have thought she would be screaming in this position, but she was enjoying being close to him. James couldn't believe how beautiful her eyes were, and that he hadn't noticed before. 'She's just a bet' James told himself, at this thought, he drew away. She looked sad when he did, but quickly recovered when her friend, Katy, came up the hallway.  
"Hey Lily!" she said smiling. "James?" she said, looking surprised.  
"See you in Hogsmead, Lil's," said James, so only Lily could hear, then he walked off, leaving Lily confused. 'The sneaky bastard' she thought, smiling. She looked at Katy, who's eyebrow was raised, and knew she would have some explaining to do tonight in the dorm. As James walked away he grinned, 'She's mine' he thought.  
*  
"So Lily," said Sally from the floor of the dorm, where she was doing her nails, with Katy and Hemle.  
"Katy says you were talking with James Potter," said Hemle, matter-of- factly. Lily looked up from her History homework. She shrugged her shoulders, as she slid onto the floor with the others, leaving her essay behind.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Katy, who was a pureblood and was using magic on her nails. All the girls were now watching Lily. Lily sighed, and told them what had happened, everything that had happened. When she had finished their mouths were open slightly.  
"And you're going to Hogsmead with him?" Sally asked, jealously.  
"S'poose" Lily shrugged again. She had told them what had happened, not how she had felt.  
* James lay awake, staring upwards, trying to slip off to sleep. He could hear Sirius snoring, and Remus, talking in his sleep,  
"Not today thank you, I'm watering the dog." He gave up and left with his invisibility cloak, and the Marauders map. He wondered the hallways thinking of Lily, and food, Lily's eyes, and food, Lily, and food, and then Lily again. 'Stop thinking of her!' he commanded himself.  
*  
  
Lily just couldn't sleep. She had tried everything, even counting sheep, but here she lay, wide awake, and thinking of him! She was still angry with herself for liking James. Earlier that day she had been flirting with him! And she actually enjoyed it! 'What is wrong with me?' She sighed, and got out of bed, and headed for the library.  
*  
"The coarse in which the dragons of the late 1800's fled is one o.." Lily sighed, as she read History of Dragons: All you need to know, to herself. She began to read again, but stopped almost immediately. She could hear someone coming towards the library. 'Oh no!' Lily thought dropping her book, she was out of bed, after hours. She stood routed to the spot; she was in for it now! She felt an arm slip round her waist and a hand slide over her mouth. "Keep quiet," said the male voice from behind her. He removed his hand from her mouth but his other hand stayed tightly around her waist. He pulled her under what she recognised as an invisibility cloak. They waited in silence under the cloak. Lily's back was placed against the boy's chest. She suddenly felt warm and safe, and she knew who she was under the cloak with. She had only ever felt this way once before. The handle of the library door turned, and a figure came in. The person shut the door behind them, and walked further into the room. The person stepped under a window and their face was shown in the moonlight. Professor Magonagoll, the last person any one would want to meet, when they were out way past curfew. She was not only very strict, but, also head of Gryffindor, witch was Lily's own house. Lily held her breath, as she looked into the face behind her. She was proven right. James Potter, the boy she couldn't stop thinking about. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. His eyes were intense, and took Lily's breath away. His hair, which was, as always, untidy, fell into his eyes, which were focused on her, taking in every detail. Professor Magonagoll, who was now searching for a book, bought them both out of their thoughts. James took his hand from round Lily's waist, and took a hold of one of her hands. Their skin tingled when they touched. Keeping Lily close to him, James made his way over to the door. They stood by the door for a minuet. When Professor Magonagoll disappeared behind a bookshelf, James opened the door quickly. They slipped out, and with a light snap, the door to the library shut behind them. They ran as best they could under the cloak, to the common room. When James could see the portrait of the fat lady, he pulled the cloak off, and shoved it into his pocket, as he ran. "Lion Hart!" James gasped. The portrait swung forward, to let them in. They both collapsed in a near by sofa. Lily's hart was racing, and she felt strangely alive. Her hand felt especially warm, even a bit sweaty. She looked down. Her hand was still tightly clutched in James's. She quickly withdrew her hand, and jumped up.  
"Err thanks" said Lily. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. James gave her that smile, and her hart skipped a few beats. She smiled back; unaware it had the same effect on him. "No problem Lily" he answered. There was silence. James stood up.  
"Errrrr, maybe we should go to bed?" suggested Lily. James nodded, and they made their way to their separate staircases. Lily had just put her foot on the bottom step, when James spoke.  
"See you tomorrow, Lily" she heard him say.  
"See you tomorrow, James" she called back. She ran up the stairs, as quietly as she could master. She felt as light as a feather, as she climbed into bed. 'See you tomorrow' that meant he was looking forward to seeing her again. Lily fell asleep almost instantly, and I don't need to tell you who the dark haired boy was in her dream.  
* James took the steps three at a time. She was different form all the other girls; it wasn't her beautiful red hair, or her amazing green eyes. Well, James didn't really know what it was about her. He decided then, as he was getting into bed, that Lily Evans was the girl for him, and bet or no bet, she would be his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter: trip to Hogsmead. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who sent me a review, it means a lot, as this is my first fanfic. I'll try and put up the next chapter asap! 


	4. Trip to Hogsmead

I have been busy with some family stuff, and have been settling into year 9, but anyway, I've finally got the next chapter done so enjoy.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Trip to Hogsmead  
  
"Lily Evans!" screamed an angry Katy.  
"Wha . . . . What the. ." Lily woke up, anything but gracefully. She looked at her clock. 8:15. Oh god breakfast started at 8:30!  
"Oh god! I over slept!" exclaimed Lily, getting up.  
"We all did!" said Sally pulling a comb through her hair. "Thanks to you" she added.  
"M . . .Me?" said Lily, pulling on her robes.  
"Yes!" exclaimed all the girls at once.  
"We depend on you," explained Katy, "You always get up early, and get us up in time to get ready for breakfast" "Oh," said Lily, whilst brushing her hair.  
  
*  
  
8:35 Lily and her best friends entered the great hall. She looked at the Gryffindor table, looking for James. It wasn't hard to find him, as the Marauders always sat in the same four seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table. She spotted some spare seats, which were quite far away from the Marauders. Lily and her friends started making their way over. Lily had just sat down, when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Morning Lily!" Lily turned round to face a grinning James.  
"Hey James!" Lily replied, much calmer than most girls would have been.  
"Do you want to come over and sit with me?" he asked.  
"No thank you, I'm eating with my frien-"  
"Of course she will!" butted in Katy, giving Lily an encouraging smile.  
"Excellent!" he said, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her away.  
"Remus. Budge!" ordered James.  
"No" said Remus. "Why should I?" he added at the amused look on James's face.  
"Because Lily wants to sit next to me," he answered, pulling Lily into plain view. Remus jumped up, and got down onto his hands and knees, in front of Lily.  
"Lily, oh, great, wonderful, Lily," he said bowing to her. The people around them all burst out laughing. James and Lily sat down and were shortly followed by Remus. Everyone had stopped laughing apart from Sirius. He was laughing out of control, and as loud as he could.  
"Sirius the jokes over mate!" said James, starting to eat. Sirius stopped very suddenly.  
"Yeah, ok" he said starting to eat as well. There was another uproar of laughter. Lily, although slightly nervous, laughed too.  
"So Lily," said Sirius "who are you going to the Christmas Ball with- OWCH!!!!" he screamed, grabbing his leg. Lily had hared a thump under the table, and suspected that James had kicked him.  
"So Lily, have you tried the bacon this lovely morning?" James said over Remus and Peter (a: n I HATE PETER!) giggling. Lily felt herself smile.  
"Err, no" she replied, starting to relax. Lily had never met anyone as funny as the Marauders, especially Sirius. When they had all finished eating, Lily bid them all goodbye, and went to join her friends.  
"You like Potter!" said Katy, as they walked into the Entrance hall.  
"No I . . .. I don't!" said Lily defensively.  
"Do too!" chorused Lily's Friends.  
"Do not!" said Lily, totally unconvincingly. Lily felt her cheeks burn red. Her friends laughed, and started to tease her.  
  
*  
  
"You like Evans" stated Remus, in the middle of potions class, half way through the day.  
"What makes you say that?" said James coolly. They didn't have to keep their voices down, as potions was a nosy lesson.  
"Well she's really hot!" replied Sirius.  
"And you find it difficult to talk smoothly in front of her" replied Remus.  
"And she's really hot!" said Sirius.  
"And your very protective of her" said Remus seriously.  
"And she's really hot!" said Sirius. James and Remus turned to look at him, raising their eyebrows questionably.  
"Sorry guys" said Sirius grinning.  
"I . . . . . I don't. She's just a bet!" James said, feeling guilty, saying that about her. The boys didn't look convinced.  
"Do too!" said Sirius.  
"Do not!" said James.  
"Do too!" said Sirius.  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!" said James.  
"Do too!" said Sirius.  
"Do not!" said James.  
"Do not!" repeated Sirius.  
"DO TOO!" exclaimed James. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. James felt his cheeks start to heat up. He looked over to Lily, who smiled at him, and gave him a wave. He waved back, glad that the dungeon was so dark, so she couldn't see him blushing.  
  
*  
  
Everyone at Hogwarts was looking forward to the Christmas holidays, but no- one more than the 5th years. The 5th years were to take their O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) at the end of the year. The teachers were giving them mounds of homework to prepare them for the exams ahead. Also the school would be having its first Christmas Ball, in honour of Dumbledore's 20 years being headmaster of Hogwarts. This meant that the hallways were full of giggling girls, and couples holding hands. Lily had made plans with her friends to get new dress robes at the weekend, as it was a weekend where they were allowed to visit Hogsmead. But her time would be cut short, as she was meeting James. It took Lily an hour to get ready, the day of the trip. She couldn't decide what to ware.  
"Well how do you want him to see you?" asked Katy who was helping.  
"Sexy, but totally out of his league!" replied Lily at once.  
"Why?" asked Sally, who was helping as well.  
"Why what?" Lily answered.  
"Why, 'totally out of his league'?" she replied, searching through the pile of clothes on the floor with Katy. 'Because I want to tease him' Lily thought immediately.  
"Cause I already am!" said Lily batting her eyes, and making the girls laugh.  
"Ok. Sexy-" said Katy.  
"-and totally out of his league" Sally finished the sentence.  
"You should go for tight-"  
"-but not revealing!" ended Sally. Her and Katy always worked together on what Lily should ware, on different occasions.  
"Tight denim!" said Katy. Smiling, she handed Lily a pair of dark, tight jeans.  
"Matches your eyes!" said Sally, passing Lily a deep green jumper, with turtleneck. After she had slipped them on she examined herself in the mirror. 'Perfect' she thought, 'well as perfect as I'm goanna get'  
*  
  
"You should eat, you know," said Katy. Lily hadn't eaten anything for nerves. 'But why am I nervous? Its not like it's a date. Is it?' she questioned herself.  
"I have eaten," replied Lily "I'm just not, that hungry" she said very unconvincingly. "Sure," said Sally, a knowing smile on her face. When Lily's friends had finished eating, they all walked out of the great hall, into the entrance hall. There was a large crowd of people, laughing at something they couldn't see. As they drew closer, they saw that the crowd was watching two boys. "Typical" sighed Lily, as they saw who it was. James and Sirius were having a pretend duel. They were using what looked like, water bombs, except they were coming out if the end of their wands. Every few seconds one of them would have to duck, causing the crowd to burst into laughter and applause. Lily grabbed her friend's arms, and started walking towards the doors leading to the grounds. James saw her leaving.  
"Hey Lily! Wait!" he shouted. He paid dearly for his moment's distraction, by getting in the face by a well-aimed water bomb from Sirius. James's already messy hair flopped into his eyes, making him look more gorgeous than he already did. As Lily, Katy and Sally had just walked out of the Hogwarts gates, James caught up with them.  
"Hey Ladies!" said James, giving them all a wink. 'Typical Potter greeting!' thought Lily. 'But why does he have to be soooo gorgeous?'  
"Hey James" said Katy.  
"Hi" murmured Sally.  
"Hello James" Lily said, praying she wouldn't blush. He turned to face her, and gave her that smile. She felt her head lighten, and the uneasy feeling in her stomach disappear. Warmth spread through her whole body. She smiled back. It was now James's turn, for his head to go light, and for him to feel as though anything was possible. They just walked, staring at each other, smiling. Lily was suddenly brought back to her senses. She tore her eyes away from James's, and focused on the ground. She felt as though, in the last week, she had been under some sort of spell. She didn't normally flirt with boys, but she had with James. She never took ages to get dressed to meet a boy, but she had for James. 'You can't get hurt again' she told herself. 'So even though you like him, your going for a friendly drink, as friends. Nothing will happen but a friendly chat! Great plan!' she thought. She looked at her friends; they were looking at each other. They both nodded.  
"See you Lily, we're off" said Katy happily.  
"Yeah, we'll see you at 12:30, to shop for dress robes" Sally said cheerfully. Lily pleaded them to stay, using her eyes. They had now stopped, having reached the town of Hogsmead.  
"Bye-bye" said James, in a mockingly sweet voice. Katy and Sally left.  
"Thought they'd never leave," said James. Lily glared at him, he grinned back.  
"Lets get this over with," muttered Lily.  
"Butterbeer?" said James, he obviously hadn't heard her. They walked down the cold street. It looked beautiful, covered in a thin layer of snow. They reached the pub and James held the door open for Lily.  
"Lady's first," he said with a small bow.  
"Oh, in that case, go ahead," said Lily smiling.  
"Don't tempt me," replied James. Lily walked in, and James followed, both of them laughing.  
"You find a table, I'll get the drinks," said James.  
"Yes sir," said Lily giving a small curtsey.  
"Jolly good!" said James playing along. Lily sat down at a table for four, in the far corner of the pub.  
"Two Firewhiskeys." Said James to the young barmaid.  
"Ahhhhhhh. James Potter. The love God." She said placing down two beakers of drink.  
"That's Butterbeer!" said James grinning.  
"So it is. Just like your too young for alcohol." Said the barmaid, still smiling. "Just like the last time you asked for alcohol, and the time before, and even the many times before that."  
"Ah you caught me!" said James still grinning.  
"So who is it this time? What's her name?" she asked as James handed over some money.  
"Lily Evans," replied James, almost dreamily.  
"How long have you been going out?" she asked, keenly.  
"We're not," said James sounding disappointed.  
"Oh. My. God!" exclaimed the barmaid, "James Potter- bringing a girl out- he hasn't yet kissed! That can only mean." She stopped, as though what she had thought was totally outrageous.  
"What?" asked James curiously.  
"Well, ok, say the first thing that comes into your head." he said excitedly.  
"Why-" James began.  
"Without thinking, the first thing that comes into your head," she interrupted.  
"Errrr . . . .ok," said James, thinking that she had gone slightly mad.  
"Joke," she said.  
"Sirius," said James automatically.  
"Good, very good. Try this one- Magic,"  
"Hogwarts"  
"Sweets"  
"Bertie Botts" replied James, not sure where this was going.  
"Hate,"  
"Snape."  
"Dog,"  
"Sirius."  
"Christmas,"  
"Happy."  
"Love,"  
"Lily." Replied James without thinking. His mouth dropped, as he realised, what he had just said.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Please review, please review, please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Partners for the Ball

I would just like to thank the people that have sent me reviews, THANKYOU! THANKYOU! I personally quite like this chapter, so enjoy!  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
Chapter 5 :  
  
Partners for the Ball  
  
"Got the drinks!" said James, as he sat down opposite Lily.  
"Finally!" she said, taking a big swig from her beacon. "What took you so long?"  
"Oh, I was talking to Rosemerta, you know, the barmaid," he said casually.  
"Rosemerta?" said Lily thinking.  
"Yeah," said James, taking a sip from his drink.  
"I know her. We spoke to her a couple of times last year" she lowered her voice. "She's nice, but, well a bit weird." She took another sip from her drink.  
"How?" asked James.  
"Well she," Lily thought about how to word what she was trying to say, "She knew things about people, just by speaking to them" James coughed into his drink.  
"Are you alright?" asked Lily.  
"Y . . .. Yeah," replied James. He had to do it now. "Lily?"  
"Yes James?" she said, looking at him and smiling.  
"Are you looking forward to the Christmas Ball?" he asked. 'No! Not what I meant to ask' he thought angrily.  
"S'poose," she replied.  
"What are you wearing?" he questioned. 'Just ask her, for Merlin's sake!'  
"Dunno," Lily shrugged.  
"You should go for green to match your eyes," said James, whilst secretly cursing himself.  
"Er, thanks" said Lily, unsure how to take this remark.  
"So, who are you going with?" he asked, trying to sound casual. 'Please say no-one, please say no-one' he thought desperately.  
"No-one" said Lily.  
"Oh. Right," was his reply. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'  
"Who are you going with?" Lily asked.  
"No-one, yet," he sighed. "I haven't asked the girl I want to go with yet."  
"And who is that?" asked Lily, her hart beating quite fast.  
"Well, she's clever, funny, has amazing eyes, and the best hair I've ever seen!" he replied smiling. Lily didn't say anything, and took another sip of Butterbeer. She knew who she wanted to ask her to the Ball, but she wasn't sure he wanted to go with her. 'You just like him as a friend, you just like him as a friend!' she told herself.  
"Ickle Jamsie!" they heard Sirius sing. They looked up. Sirius and Remus were making their way over to where James and Lily where sat, Sirius singing. Sirius had the attention of the whole pub, as he made his way over singing, whilst shaking his hips. Lily was glad for a distraction from their conversation.  
"Lookie here, its Evans!" he said, as he and Remus reached the table. "Budge up," he said to Lily. Lily moved to sit in the seat next to James.  
"So Lily," said Sirius, "What's it like being alone with James for so long?"  
"Er . . .. Not that bad," she shrugged.  
"You can tell the truth you know," replied Sirius. "I won't let him hex you."  
"Maybe," interrupted Remus, "she did tell the truth." Sirius grinned. Lily looked at Remus, noticing how ill he looked. His grey eyes had dark bags under them, and he looked paler than normal (and that was saying something!). But his dark blonde hair, remained the same. Sirius was by far the tallest, James and Remus about the same height. James and Sirius were well built; ware as, Remus was a bit on the skinny side. James and Sirius both had brown eyes; Sirius's eyes were darker. They both also had black hair, but ware as, James's hair was messy, Sirius's hair fell elegantly into his eyes.  
"So Lily, you're a girl," said Sirius.  
"How observant," said Lily, causing a wave of laughter around the table.  
"Well, how would you want to be asked to the Ball?" continued Sirius, grinning.  
"That's easy," said Lily, "I'd want him to whisk me off my feet, and ask me like a gentleman, to go with him." Lily sighed dreamily.  
"Right," said Sirius, who obviously hadn't got a clue what she had meant. They all laughed at him.  
"So who are you going with?" James asked, after a moment's silence, where everyone took a sip of drink.  
"Katy Vector," he said, without a trace of embarrassment.  
"What!" exclaimed Lily, "She didn't say anything to me!" she said, feeling hurt, after all they were best friends!  
"Well that's because I haven't asked her yet!" said Sirius as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Well, here's your chance!" James jerked his head towards the door. Katy and Sally had just walked into the pub. They looked around, and when they spotted Lily, they started to make their way over.  
"Hey Lily!" Katy smiled.  
"Let's go!" said Sally, sounding excited. James's stomach lurched, he hadn't asked her!  
"Bye James!" said Lily getting up. "Bye Sirius, Remus."  
"See you Lily!" said Sirius and Remus.  
"Bye Lily," said James, looking disappointed about something. Lily and her friends were by the door when they heard Sirius stout, so the whole pub could hear,  
"Oi, Katy!"  
"What?" Katy yelled back.  
"Will you go to the Ball with me?" he shouted. Katy thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, ok!" she replied. They both grinned at each other, before Katy left the pub, Lily and Sally behind her.  
"Shame," said Katy, as they walked down the street. "Sirius is good looking, but can you imagine, what all that Quidditch has done for Potter's body!" she finished.  
"But he's Lily's!" Katy sighed.  
"What does that mean!" asked Lily, heatedly.  
"Your going to the Ball with James," said Sally.  
"No, I'm not," said Lily. They all stopped walking.  
"But didn't he ask you today?" asked Sally, sounding amazed.  
"No!" said Lily bitterly.  
"But the way he looks at you!" said Katy wistfully.  
"Wish a guy would look at me like that," sighed Sally.  
"Ok, sit down!" said Katy, pointing to a near by bench.  
"But its freezing!" said Lily, looking around at the snow covered, deserted street.  
"Yes, well we won't overheard will we?" answered Katy.  
"Why wouldn't we want to be overheard?" asked Lily, sitting down in- between her best friends. Katy shrugged, making Lily roll her eyes.  
"Tell us everything that happened." Sally said.  
  
*  
  
"Did she say yes?" asked Remus, the moment the pub door shut.  
"Yes, well sort of," said James.  
"What do you mean? She either did, or didn't!" said Sirius.  
"Well, we were talking about the Ball, and I was about to ask her, and then . . ." James had a sudden idea.  
"And then?" said Sirius and Remus together.  
"And then you guys came over!" James finished.  
"Sorry mate!" said Sirius grinning.  
"You better ask her, or you'll lose the Bet!" warned Remus. James didn't answer; it was more than a Bet. He wanted to go with Lily, and no one else. His idea had to work, it just had to!  
  
*  
  
Lily woke late on Wednesday morning, and rushed to get ready. Katy and Sally had already gone down to breakfast. As she was getting ready, she saw her beautiful dress robes. Without realising Lily had taken James's advice, and had bought emerald green robes, which made her eyes stand out, and complemented her hair. It had thin straps, and hung to her in just the right places, and finished in a ball-gown like skirt. She made her way down to breakfast. She scanned the table, and found her friends, but James wasn't there. Sirius was talking in a hushed voice to Remus and Peter, but no James. She smiled at Sirius and the others as she passed, and took her seat next to Katy.  
"Where were you guys this morning?" Lily asked.  
"Never mind that!" interrupted Katy. "Lily, do you know who Sally is going to the Ball with?" she said sounding in a very bad mood.  
"No" Lily said.  
"Its no big deal!" said Sally at once.  
"Oh yes it is!" said Katy, outraged.  
"Who?" asked Lily.  
"Well err. Gilderoylockhart." Murmured Sally.  
"Who?" said Lily, confused.  
"Gilderoy Lockhart!" breathed Katy.  
"So?" Lily shrugged.  
"He's an un-loyal, un-popular, brain-dead, Hufflepuff, who thinks he's the best looking guy in school!" Katy replied. "And he's in 3rd year!"  
  
"He is not!" exclaimed Sally. They started arguing. Lily rolled her eyes. She looked over at Sirius, and tried to catch his eye. He finally looked over at her. Lily mouthed, 'Where's James?' he shrugged, grinned, and turned away. Lily felt slightly put out. She went back to her breakfast, with Katy and Sally still arguing. Just then, about a hundred owls came swooping into the great hall. "Post!" Lily said over the argument going on next to her. They stopped, and looked up at the circling owls above them. Lily went back to her breakfast; she never got post, only from her Mum and Dad. So when a very attractive snowy white owl landed in front of her, she jumped. Lily took the letter from it and it flew away. "Who's it from?" asked Sally at once. "Let her open it and she'll tell you!" snapped Katy. "Well neither of you are going to find out," said Lily, having just read the letter. "Why not?" pouted Sally. "Because it's un-signed." Lily said simply. "Well what does it say?" asked Katy anxiously. "Well it goes: 'Lily, meet me in the Quidditch stadium at 9:30 tomorrow' not exactly a love letter is it?" sighed Lily. "Are you going to go?" asked Sally. "I don't know," Lily replied.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
I would like to thank everyone who sent me an e-mail, I know, again. And a special thanks to  
  
Butterflyangel3: My favourite part is the end too, its one of my fav parts  
  
in the whole story. Bloody Lily: Spelling has never been my strong point, but I will try  
harder. girlwholived: Thank you. allie kat5: Hope you enjoyed. meenor: hope you didn't wait 2 long!  
  
And thanks to anyone I might have missed! The next chapter might take a while cause I'm goin back 2 school ( I hate school!!!!) Bye-bye! 


	6. Quidditch Stadium

Chapter 6:  
  
Quidditch Stadium  
  
Next day Lily was still unsure about the letter she had received. 'Is it someone who really wants to see me?' she questioned herself, in History of magic. 'It could be somebody's idea of a joke. Or maybe Snape sent it, so he could hex me when we're alone' The only way she could find out would be to go.  
"So Lily, are you going tonight or what?" whispered Katy. Her and Sally and been giving each other the silent treatment, and communicating through Lily.  
"I don't think you should!" whispered Sally, who was sitting on the other side of Lily.  
"I think you should, I mean it could be someone who wants to ask you to the Ball!" said Katy, whilst sending a glare in Sally's direction.  
"Well at least let someone go with you, just encase its someone you don't want to be alone with." Sally reasoned.  
"I can take care of myself!" said Lily angrily. 'This is my decision, how dare they turn this into one of their petty fights!' she thought.  
"We're all sure you can Lily!" said Sirius. Lily's face started to heat up, as she realised that she had stood up, and spoken quite loudly. The whole class was staring at her, and even Professor Binns had stopped reading. Turning bright red, Lily muttered 'sorry' and sat back down. When the class had either gone back to sleep, or were staring into space, Katy and Sally turned to Lily.  
"I'm going to night," said Lily, after all, what did she have to loose. They both looked shocked, but didn't get a chance to say anything, as at that moment, the bell rang. The class all cheered, as it was now officially the Christmas holidays, and there was only three days until the Ball.  
  
*  
  
At dinner Lily kept smiling down the table at James, but was distracted by Sally and Katy, who kept glancing nervously in Lily's direction.  
"Errr, Lily?" said Sally timidly.  
"Yes?" said Lily not looking up from her food.  
"Katy has something to tell you!" she said very fast. Katy scowled at her, before smiling, when she realised Lily was now watching her.  
"Well?" Lily prompted.  
"Sally and I were, well we were thinking about tonight, and we errr, we," she shot a nervous look at Sally, "and . . .. and we stand by your decision."  
"What! That's not what you were go . . . . .oh yes" Sally said looking at Katy's anxious face, "stand by you, yeah!" Lily had the impression that wasn't what Katy was going to tell her, but she was too busy worrying about tonight's meeting, to care.  
  
*  
  
Lily sat nervously in the common room, with her cloak next to her, and a book in her hands. She couldn't read however, because she only had half an hour till she had to be down on the Quidditch pitch. She also couldn't read because of the racket going on in the room, where everyone was celebrating the end of term. James Potter among them. Lily had asked Remus about this strange disappearing of the party king,  
"Our young Marauder is ill," he had said. Lily got up, and putting her cloak on, started to leave at 9: 10.  
"Lily where are you going?" asked Sirius, stepping in front of her, coming out of nowhere.  
"Just for a walk," said Lily smiling.  
"Oh I'll come too!" he said brightly. 'Damn!' Lily cursed herself.  
"No, no. I'll be fine alone," she said, "you stay here and have a good time." Lily prayed that he would believe her.  
"Can't do that see, I promised a few of your friends that I'd escort you, safely down to the stadium." He said, starting to walk towards the portrait hole.  
"I don't believe them!" Lily swung around, searching the room for sight of her friends. Cleverly, they had gone to bed out of the way.  
"I'll leave you when we get there, if its someone you want to be left alone with," said Sirius.  
"I know you will!" said Lily, beginning to walk. They walked quickly and quietly through the school.  
  
*  
  
There was a light breeze, and the sky was clear, showing the beautiful crescent moon. The grounds were covered in a thick layer of snow, but the gamekeeper had made a path. They didn't speak all the way down to the stadium.  
"There isn't anyone here," said Lily when they were write outside the pitch.  
"Maybe we should go inside?" suggested Sirius with a smile.  
"Oh right," muttered Lily, feeling stupid. They walked onto the pitch, which was empty.  
"Well, I don't think there is anyone here." Sirius stated. Lily's heart was court in her throat; she couldn't speak. She felt so let down, how could this person do this? At one point she thought it might be James, but he wouldn't stand her up. Maybe, her being here alone was the plan, and the writer never intended to come.  
"James?" said Sirius suddenly, from behind her. Lily's heart leapt. She was about to turn around, when an arm slipped around her waist, and pulled her onto a broom.  
They rose fast, and were soon flying away from the pitch, towards the lake. Lily was afraid of heights, so she was gripping the broom tightly with both hands. Her knees were going num, from where she was holding them tightly together, so as not to fall off.  
"Relax," said the person behind her. She already knew who it was, so she wasn't surprised to see him sitting behind her. James Potter. She suddenly realised that next to her hands were his, only further forwards on the broom. Lily's back was pressed against his chest. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, instantly she felt the fear melt away. Then before she knew it, James had stopped right above the middle of the lake. The fear flooded back, as she looked down.  
"So Miss Evans, is this whisking you off your feet enough?" said James. Lily turned her head to face him. She was lost for words.  
"I'm going to be famous," said James, "the first person ever to make Lily Evans speechless!"  
"I'm not speechless!" said Lily, forcing herself to smile. She looked down again, but quickly snapped her head back up. 'Wow! Just stay calm, he won't let you fall' Lily told herself.  
"Lily Evans," said James, taking her hand. "Will you give me the honour of being my date for the ball?" Lily's breath caught in her throat; she didn't know what to say. 'Say no!' said a voice immediately in her head, 'You'll get hurt again!' Lily's mother had always told her to follow her heart; her father had always said trust your head. What was she going to do? Her heart was saying 'Say yes!' but her head was saying 'Say no!'  
"Yes," said Lily. She was surprised to hear that. She hadn't registered she was saying anything, until she had said it.  
"Excellent!" he gave her that smile, and then he started flying back to the pitch. James felt as light as a feather, 'She said yes!' was singing in his ears. He felt like he should do something extraordinary, just for her. As they were descending onto the pitch,  
"Did she say yes?" Sirius shouted from the ground.  
"Yeah!" James yelled back. Sirius legged it out of the stadium, heading back to the castle. They touched down softly on the snow-covered pitch. They started walking up to the school; James had his broom over his shoulder, and a huge smile on his face.  
"What are you grinning about Potter?" Snape came out of the shadows, just as Lily and James entered the entrance hall. They stopped walking as Snape was now blocking the way.  
"I have a date for the ball," said James.  
"Don't tell me your going with muggle-born here?" Snape sneered.  
"And if I am?" said James, a look of pure loathing on his usually smiling face.  
"I thought you could go no lower!" said Snape matching James's glare.  
"At least I have a date!" said James, his voice echoing around the empty hall. Small pink tinges appeared on Snape's cheeks, and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.  
"I am going with someone," he snarled, "and she's not a Mudblood!" Before Lily knew what was happening, James and Snape had both wiped out their wands. They both moved forwards, into the centre of the hall, James leaving his broom behind him. Lily stared, her mouth slightly open, as they began to circle each other.  
"Time for me to teach your big head a thing or two about loosing your pride!" said Snape. They both raised their wands.  
"I should have done this ages ago!" said James calmly.  
"Reducto!" shouted Snape.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" James shouted at the same time. They both put up the same shield charm, to block the others curse. The force of the curses made them both fall backwards. James was first to his feet.  
"Arania Exumail!" he shouted, just as,  
"Enverte Statium!" Snape screamed. Neither of them managed to block the spells this time. They were both thrown off their feet, and hit the walls behind them with a great thud. They got to their feet quickly, never taking their eyes off the other one. They started walking towards each other.  
"Stop it!" cried Lily. The boys looked round, as though they had forgotten she was there.  
"You're making too much noise! A teacher could be on their way right now!" she reasoned. James's expression softened, and he lowered his wand. Snape was looking at Lily with disgust on his face.  
"What makes you think I would listen to a filthy little Mudblo-" Snape began.  
"Silencio!" said James, pointing his wand at Snape. He continued to talk, but no sound was coming out.  
"Are you ok?" asked lily.  
"Yeah. It'll take more than him to finish me off!" said James, smiling at Lily.  
"I know, it's just you hit that wall pretty hard," said Lily, starting to examine his head.  
"I'm fine. Honestly!" said James. Lily stopped examining his head, and smiled softly. Snape had his voice back. He pointed his wand at Lily.  
"Rictus-"  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted James, before Snape could finish. Snape's wand flew out of his hand, and he was thrown off his feet. He landed in a crumpled heap by the stairs.  
"Thanks," said Lily.  
"No problem," replied James. "You know you look cute when your scared"  
"I'm not scared of him!" said Lily. She felt her heart flutter when he said she was cute.  
"I meant when we were flying," he said.  
"I'm not keen on heights," said Lily, pulling out her wand. "Pertrificus Totalus" she said pointing her wand at Snape. Snape had just begun to sneak towards his wand, when Lily's spell hit him. His arms snapped to his sides, as his legs snapped together, and he fell face forward, with a thud that echoed around the hall.  
"Good one!" James grinned.  
"Thanks," said Lily.  
"Anyway, it was obvious," James continued.  
"What was?" asked Lily, as James picked up his broom.  
"That you were afraid of heights," he replied. They started walking towards the steps.  
"Wait. Shouldn't we," she pointed to Snape.  
"Nahh leave him there," said James. Lily grinned, as they continued up to Gryffindor tower. A couple of floors up, they saw James's fan club, walking towards them. James turned and grinned at Lily. He grabbed her hand, and they continued walking. The girls passed looking ready to cry.  
"Lion heart," said Lily as they reached the portrait hole. It swung forward, and they entered to a full going rave of a party. Lots of people quickly crowded around them, with lots of questions.  
"Are you really going together?"  
"Your so lucky to be going with Potter!"  
"How does he kiss?"  
"Is Sirius telling the truth?"  
"I never knew you had a thing for Evans!" They managed to get away from the people, and slump down on a sofa in the corner, with the rest of the Marauders.  
"Who didn't you tell?" James asked a grinning Sirius.  
"No one doesn't know!" he replied happily. Remus, who was reading, raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, while Peter sniggered into his food.  
"What do you mean 'no one'?" said James exasperatedly.  
"Well. I told this Hufflepuff couple, on my way across the grounds, so they'll tell everyone in their house. I told a group of Ravenclaws on my way up the stairs, so they'll tell everyone in their house. But I haven't told a Slytherin." He said counting them off on his fingers.  
"Wow! So one house doesn't know!" said James with fake enthusiasm.  
"Actually," said Lily, "We met Snape."  
"So not a soul doesn't know!" said Sirius smugly. The group laughed. Lily looked round for her friends, but they were still hiding in their room.  
"So James," said Sirius, "How are you going to spend your winnings?"  
"Winnings?" said Lily.  
"Yeah, for the bet," said Sirius.  
"Bet?" said Lily frowning.  
"Yeah," said James "I won a bet, that Remus would get over 100% on his Charms test!" he said. He gave Sirius a glare, and looked around for support.  
"Yes, I got 110%," said Remus. There was silence.  
"I'm going to bed," said Lily, getting up.  
"Night Lily!" coursed the boys.  
"Night guys!" said Lily smiling. James followed her to the staircase.  
"Yes James?" said Lily turning to face him.  
"I just wanted to say a proper goodnight to you," he said. His lips pressed against hers, and then drew away, as did he. 


	7. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 7: The Christmas Ball  
  
"You should ware your hair up Lily!"  
"No, no, she should ware it down!"  
"How about this top Lily?"  
"How," said Lily, "about you get dressed and leave me to dress myself?" The girls in Lily's dorm had tried to help her to get ready to go down to breakfast; just because she would be going to the Christmas ball with James Potter. They had all been making a big fuss, as though she was famous. Sally and Katy had already dressed and gone down to breakfast. Lily dressed carefully, brushed her hair and left it down. She walked down the stairs. As soon as she reached the common room she was met by applause. Lily stood there dazed by all the attention she was receiving.  
"Hey Lily!" Lily looked round and saw James standing on a sofa waving madly at her. As she walked further forwards she saw whom he was with. Remus was sat in an armchair, a frown on his face as he tried to read a book. Sirius was throwing screwed up pieces of parchment at Remus, trying to make him loose his temper. On the sofa next to Sirius were Sally and Katy, smiling, but looking slightly out of place. On the last sofa were James and Peter, who were watching Sirius with grins.  
"Morning guys," said Lily, smiling.  
"Morin Lily!" said Sirius, giving Lily his cutest smile.  
"Mmmm," said Remus, not looking up and continuing to read.  
"Hey Lily!" said Katy and Sally together.  
"Hello," said Peter shyly.  
"Hiya Lils!" said James giving her that smile. "Right now we're all here we can go down to breakfast!" he said smiling at all of them.  
"Lily?" said Sirius.  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"Tomorrow can you get up sooner so we can all get to breakfast on time?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" replied Lily.  
"James ambushed us," said Sally.  
"He caught us on our way to breakfast," added Katy.  
"He said we should wait for you," said Peter.  
"He made us wait for you!" said Sirius.  
"Why?" Lily said. They all looked round and stared at James.  
"Well?" said Remus, finally looking up from his book. "Because," said James, "I thought it would be nice if we went to breakfast together," he said earnestly. Everyone laughed, before they all headed off for breakfast.  
  
*  
  
The group spent the whole day together, having snowball fights till curfew, when they went back to the common room to warm up. They were now the only people left there. After Lily had mentioned a muggle game called sarades (sp?) they had played it into the night. At the moment it was Katy's turn.  
"Ok ok, try this one," she said standing in front of them. She started pacing in front of them. As she paced she smiled at them and winked every few seconds.  
"It's a person!" stated Peter. They all laughed.  
"Katy you're doing it wrong. Your doing impressions, your supposed to spell out something with actions," said Lily matter-of-factly. Katy shrugged and continued.  
"Oh I've got it!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly. "Gilderoy Lockheart!" Katy nodded as everyone burst out laughed.  
"Well I'm off to bed!" said Lily, getting up.  
"Me too!" Katy and Sally said in union. They bid goodnight to the boys and just as the girls disappeared round the corner, Remus and Sirius rounded on James.  
"You need to tell her!" said Remus at once.  
"What?" said James confused, "About the Bet?"  
"Yes!" Sirius impressed.  
"Your mad!" James answered shortly, "She'd never speak to me again!"  
"You have to!" said Remus sternly.  
"No I don't!" said James. He wasn't about to loose the only girl he had ever felt this way about.  
"You care for her don't you?" said Remus earnestly.  
"Don't you?" repeated Sirius.  
"You guys know I do!" James answered with a frown.  
"Well tell her then," said Remus simply.  
"Tell her!" repeated Sirius.  
"I. . . . Fine I'll tell her," sighed James.  
"Tell her!" repeated Sirius. Remus raised his eyes unbelievingly at James.  
"I will!" said James again.  
"Yeah!" said Sirius.  
  
*  
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year." The ghosts of Hogwarts floated around singing carols, for Christmas morning had finally come. Lily had received excellent gifts from her best friends and also one gift from each of the marauders. Remus had given her a wonderful book on charms she had wanted for a while. Peter had given her a selection of sweets. Sirius had given her a diary; witch had a magical password and came with a note.  
  
Dear Lily,  
Merry Christmas. Wait till breakfast, my fellow marauders and me have a show for everyone. The password can be changed on this diary, but at the moment it's - Sirius is devishly sexy – enjoy!  
Sirius  
  
She thought about what he could mean and her mind had rested on a big Christmas prank. James had given her a gorgeous hair slide. It was a silver butterfly, with emerald incrusted jewels. All the girls in her dorm had examined it, envy in their eyes. Lily was very nervous about the ball; witch would take place that night. Though breakfast did put her in a good mood, as Sirius had said; there was a show.  
  
*  
  
At breakfast everyone attention was drawn to a large package that arrived with the last of the post. It took no less than three owls to carry the large box it was dropped behind the Slytherin table. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape got up to investigate. Malfoy pulled the ribbon and a loud bang made the whole hall jump. It was like a firework had gone off, in the colour electric blue. The firework flew up above the table where everyone could see it and started twisting to form words, which echoed as a howler like voice read them as they were being written:  
"The marauders would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas.  
Except all Slytherins who are all evil slimy gits! From Moony,  
Wormtail, Paddfoot and Prongs. Prongs would like to say a special  
hello to a certain red-head, hec we all love you Lily! MERRY  
CHRISTMAS!" There was silence as the last words faded. But after a minuet, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables burst into applause and laughter. Lots of people turned to look at the Marauders and Lily, who felt herself blush with all the attention. The Marauders on the other hand, were standing up, waving and grinning at the adoring crowd. Sirius even did a little bow to some Ravenclaw girls, making them giggle hysterically. Lily grinned as James pulled her up to stand on the bench next to him. Waving at the crowd, whilst being held tightly by James, she felt happier than she ever had. 'If this is love,' she thought 'I think I could get used to it'.  
  
*  
  
"Ok! Listen up!" commanded Sally. The girls, who had been chatting happily in the dorm, stopped to listen. "We are going to help each other get ready, so I've put a time table up. Some of us do hair, while others do make up, and one in the shower and getting dressed!" "I can't believe how seriously she's taking this!" Muttered Katy as she and Lily got up ready to get started.  
  
*  
  
"James?" said Sirius, trying not to laugh. "Yes?" said James. He was stood in front of the mirror, for once trying to make his hair lie flat. "What are you doing?" asked Sirius. The Marauders were all in their dorm. "I'm milking a bloody cow!" said James getting annoyed with his hair, "What does it look like? I'm trying to make my hair flat!" "Your fighting a loosing battle there mate!" said Sirius solemnly. "Well at least you can go!" said Remus. While James, Sirius and Peter were getting ready for the ball, Remus was getting ready for his monthly trip to the shrieking shack. "Sorry we can't go I feel really terrible!" said James. "It's Dumbledor's fault!" exclaimed Sirius, "Having the ball when it's a full moon!" "It's a Christmas ball, and this Christmas it happens to be a full moon!" said Remus. "We'll come as soon as the ball ends, we promise!" said James as the other two nodded. "Ahhh the curse of being a werewolf!" Remus sighed.  
  
*  
  
All the girls were ready. They had all left to meet their dates. Lily remained. She was stood in front of the full-length mirror, staring at herself, a frown present on her face. 'Something's missing' she thought as she adjusted her hair slide from James. There was a noise from the bottom of the stairs, which was followed by laughter. Lily guessed a boy had tried to get up the stairs. She went back to the mirror, when there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" called Lily. She turned to see James fly in on his broom. Lily beamed at him as he got off and turned to face her. James felt his jaw drop. He tried to think of a word to describe how she looked, but no word seemed enough. Her dress, an emerald green one, not only bought out her eyes but also matched his robes. The colour complimented her hair, which was in loose curls. The silver emerald encrusted hair slide he had given her, was holding back her hair on the left hand side. Lily watched as his look changed to a look all teenage boys gave; couldn't help giving. "You stop looking at me like that!" said Lily firmly. "Like what?" asked James moving towards her. "Like your undressing me with your eyes!" she said. James grinned. "Sorry," he said. Lily went back to the mirror. "Arrrrrr!" she said in fustration. "What?" James questioned, as he moved towards her more. "Nothing. I just feel like there is something missing," she explained. James was now stood behind her, looking at her reflection over her shoulder. "Maybe this will help?" he said. He put his arm out in front of her, holding a small blue box. Lily took at apprehensive glance at James, before taking the box from him. Hands trembling slightly, she opened the box. She let out a small gasp. Inside was a delicate silver necklace. On the chain there was the Gryffindor coat of arms with a snitch in front and on the snitch was engraved:  
Lily and James  
Forever "Does this mean?" Lily said, hardly daring to believe it. "Lily?" said James taking the necklace from her, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Lily's heart skipped a few beats. "Yes!" she said in barley more than a whisper. James let go of the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding and grinned at her. Lily turned to face the mirror and held her hair out of the way as James put her necklace on for her. "Perfect!" she declared, before giving him a huge hug.  
  
*  
  
When James and Lily entered the great hall it seemed everyone else was already there. The house tables had disappeared and in their place stood hundreds of small square tables, which sat four and on each one was a small lantern. The twelve Christmas trees were still there, as was the teacher's table with all the teachers dressed in their best robes. To one side near the teachers table sat Katy in her red robes, her hair curled like Lily's except she had put it up. Stood next to her was Sirius, who was beckoning them to go and sit with them. Lily and James grinned, waved, and made their way over. Katy stood up to hug Lily and Sirius and James did some type of secret handshake, before they all sat down. "Told you so!" said Sirius to Katy; he was pointing at Lily's necklace. "Oh my god!" said Katy examining it closely. "Oh my who?" asked Sirius. "Muggle expression," said Lily. "Oh?" said Sirius still looking confused. "So are you two a couple now then?" asked Katy. "Yes" Lily and James said together. They weren't able to say any more as Dumbledore stood up and silence fell. "Welcome! First off I would like to wish everyone a very merry Christmas and I hope you got all the presents you wished for. Mr Blancder, the caretaker would like me to pass on a message to the people responsible for this morning's event at breakfast." His eyes twinkled and James could have sworn he saw Dumbledore smile briefly. "Mr Blancder says; 'I know who you are and I'm keeping my eyes on you!'" he paused smiling round at everyone, who were all flashing glances in the direction of James's table and occupants. "Now as you know, the ball is to celebrate my thirty years of being headmaster o-" the hall ringing with applause and cheering cut him off. "As I was saying . . . . . . .."  
  
*  
  
After waiting briefly in the entrance hall after dinner, the students walked back into the great hall. There were many 'oooo's and 'ahhhh's. Lily gasped as she entered. The teacher's table had been made into a raised stage, where the popular singing group 'The Howling Hags' were starting to play a song. In front of that was a cleared space for dancing, and was the only space not covered in fake snow. There was the same small, square, wooden tables as before, around the dance floor. There was also a bar to one side with some sixth year prefects serving drinks. "What are you gaping at?" said Sirius pushing threw. "Come on!" said Katy grabbing Lily and dragging her onto the dance floor. Lily stood there with James. She didn't know what to do. She watched Katy put her arms round Sirius's neck. "Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to dance?" James asked, holding his hands out. Lily scowled at him, before stepping forward and putting her arms round his neck. He put his arms round her waist and they danced. They danced and danced and to make a change danced some more.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Nothing to say but please, please, PLEASE review! 


	8. We were never meant to be

There was an error in the last chapter it was meant to be 20 years. Those of you who noticed will understand.  
  
This is a short chapter but one of my fav chapters also! So enjoy!  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
We were never meant to be.  
  
Katy and Sirius had stopped dancing a while ago and had gone for some drinks. The 'Howling Hags' started playing a slow song. James pulled Lily closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lily?" said James softly.  
  
"Mmmmm" Lily responded, bringing her head up to look at him.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I dunno," said Lily smiling too, "You'd have to try it."  
  
"Errrr," James pretended to consider this, "Alright then." He swopped down and kissed her tenderly. As she ran her hand through his hair, he pulled her in even closer. They pulled apart when the song ended, slightly breathless.  
  
"I'll get us some drinks!" said James. He was so happy he couldn't stop grinning. Lily almost skipped over to where Sirius and Katy were doing what she and James had moments before.  
  
"Erhem!" said Lily so they would notice she was stood right in front of their table. They drew apart.  
  
"Ahhh Lily!" said Sirius "Care to join us?"  
  
"I think I'll give it a miss," said Lily. They all laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you still talk to James after he told you about the bett!" said Sirius. Lily could tell he'd had more than Butterbeer to drink.  
  
"Bet?" said Lily.  
  
"Yes! You!" said Sirius. Lily was confused.  
  
"I don't understand?" she said.  
  
"The bet! James had to bring you here!" he said. Lily felt as though she had been slapped around the face.  
  
"Got the drinks!" James said as he reached the table and his friends. He smiled at them all.  
  
"You bastard!" shouted Lily. James's smile vanished. Everyone in the hall had turned to watch now.  
  
"What do you mea-" James began.  
  
"The bet!" said Lily, tears forming in her eyes. James's face looked suddenly anxious. Lily ran from the hall, James behind her. She headed for the stairs when she reached the Entrance hall, but James grabbed her arm. She yanked it out of his grip.  
  
"Lily I," said James, "I love you!"  
  
"Damn you," Lily whispered, tears falling down from her green eyes. "Damn you James Potter for making me love you!" she screamed. She turned to go, but James grabbed her arm again. In one swift movement, she turned and slapped him hard around the face. He staggered backwards.  
  
"How can I believe anything you say? I've only ever heard lies!" she whispered. Crying, she through the necklace on the floor and started running up the stairs.  
  
"Lily!" James shouted after her. He was about to go after her when Katy and Sally stopped him.  
  
"I think you've done enough!" said Sally coldly. They went after her. James stood there. Mouth slightly open. Heart torn. Lily ran and ran and ran. She didn't know where her legs were taking her, nor did she care. How could she have fallen for him? For his deep eyes. For his amazing smile.  
  
Knew the signs,  
Wasen't right  
I was stupid, for a while  
Swept away  
By you  
And now I feel  
Like a fool  
  
So confused  
My hearts bruise  
Was I ever  
Loved by you  
Out of reach  
So far  
I never had  
Your heart  
Out of reach  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
  
Cast myself  
From despair  
I would drown  
If I stayed here  
Keeping busy  
Everyday  
I know I will  
Be ok  
But now  
  
So confused  
My hearts bruise  
Was I ever  
Loved by you  
Out of reach  
So far  
I never had  
Your heart  
Out of reach  
So far  
  
Couldn't see  
  
We were never  
Meant to be  
  
So much hurt  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost  
Inside  
But I hope  
That in time  
You'll be  
Out of my mind  
Like my old  
Perfume  
And now I'm  
  
So confused  
My hearts bruise  
Was I ever  
Loved by you  
Out of reach  
So far  
I never had  
Your heart  
Out of reach  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be  
Out of reach  
So far  
You never gave  
Your heart  
In my reach  
I can see  
There's a guy out there for me  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
I'm having trouble deciding what to do for the ending so if anyone has any ideas please email me If not review! I promise I think faster when I get reviews! Review! Review! Review! Please! Please! Please! 


	9. Loose Ends

I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to put up this chapter (ducks chairs being thrown). I do have an excuse but I won't bore you with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed with ideas. It hasn't got the ending that I originally planned. So anyway, enjoy the last chapter!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Loose Ends  
  
Lily sighed as she counted down the last five minuets on her watch. She looked lazily around the great hall. It looked totally different now it had been rearranged for the O.W.L exams.  
  
Katy was sat to the left of her and was sitting back in her chair reading over her paper carefully. Two seats in front, Sally was falling asleep with her head rested on her hands.  
  
As her eyes swept the hall they landed on a boy with very untidy hair. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly looked away, before he could gain eye contact.  
  
"Please put your quills down, the test is now over." Said professor MaGonagall. She then proceeded to wave her wand making all the tests disappear. "You may leave!"  
  
The noise of scraping chairs filled the hall, as all the students made their way out onto the sunny grounds.  
  
"That was really hard!" said Katy walking beside Lily.  
  
"Yeah! I couldn't remember anything about the Fidelus charm!" said Sally from the other side.  
  
"Mmmm," was all Lily said.  
  
"Are you ok Lily?" Katy asked.  
  
"Yes," said Lily. She suddenly changed direction and headed for the lake rather than the tree, which was now occupied. "Just fine."  
  
"Oh," said Sally looking toward the tree. James Potter and co were lounging in their usual place under their tree.  
  
"That's our spot!" said Katy, stopping to glare in the direction of the four boys.  
  
"Its not. Come on lets just go to the lake!" said Lily.  
  
"No why should we?" said Katy.  
  
"Kat-" Sally started.  
  
"You can't avoid Potter for ever!" said Katy.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Then why have you not gone near him since it happened?"  
  
"Katy!" said Sally.  
  
"No! She's right! I shouldn't have to hide. I'm not the one who lied or did anything wrong!" She then linked arms with her two friends and started to march defiantly toward the boys.  
  
"Hey," said Lily as she reached them. James' mouth looked as though it was going to fall off considering how low it was hanging. Sirius threw him a sympathetic look, before turning to the girls.  
  
"How can I help you ladies?" ha asked. Making sure not to look at James, Lily answered him.  
  
"This is our spot. We always sit here!" she said matter-of-factly. Sirius looked around the space under the tree. He turned back to Lily, a grin on his face.  
  
"Funny I don't see your names anywhere," he retorted.  
  
"Look wise ass! Just give us our space back!" said Katy stepping forward. After what happened at Christmas, Katy had ended it with Sirius out of respect to their friendship.  
  
"Errrrr-" Sirius pretended to consider "No!" James had finally recovered and staring at Lily he said:  
  
"Just let them have their space Padfoot," Sirius looked like he was going to retort, but a look from James changed his mind. Still looking at Lily he started to say:  
  
"Lily I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Potter," Lily said finally looking at him. "Just take your annoying self and crew away," she said sitting down and looking at the lake.  
  
"Lily please-"  
  
"Get lost Potter!" said Katy sitting next to Lily. Sighing, with one last look at Lily, James departed.  
  
"She hates me doesn't she?" said James miserably at dinner.  
  
"You've only just realised?" said Sirius incredulously. James pushed his food away, and rested his head on the table in defeat.  
  
"What does she want?" he asked. "I've said sorry, and I've told her how I feel. I've tried to explain but she won't talk to me!" Remus considered his distraught friend carefully.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"For her to talk to me! For her to forgive me! For her to not scowl every time she sees me!" said James heatedly.  
  
"You are expecting too much! First, you have to ask for a truce and then you have to gain her trust, then, eventually gain her forgiveness. You have to earn these, not just ask for them and get what you ask for straight away." Remus said earnestly. James nodded. Sirius' mouth was open and he was staring at Remus in utter awe.  
  
"How would you know all that?" he asked amazed. Remus shrugged and went back to his meal.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked. But James wasn't listening; he was watching the red headed girl walk out of the hall. Standing up he followed, his face set in determination.  
  
Lily quickly walked across the entrance hall and up the stairs onto the first floor corridor.  
  
"Lily!" she stopped and looked round. With a scowl, she turned back and started walking again.  
  
"Not now Potter!" she said.  
  
"Lily stop!" he ran in front of her. "We need to talk!" he panted.  
  
"What! More lies?" she said.  
  
"No! I need to tell you the truth-"  
  
"The truth! All you've ever told me is lies!" she snapped. She attempted to walk round him, but he stepped to the side blocking her way.  
  
"Move Potter!" she growled. 'Lily you will not cry in front of him!' she told herself firmly.  
  
"No! Not until you hear what I have to say!" said James desperately.  
  
"And what would that be?" said Lily.  
  
"That I'm sorry," said James quietly. "And that I know you won't trust me again, and I know that saying sorry doesn't make what I did right. But I need to say it. I need you to know that you weren't just a bet; it may have started out that way, but you're the only person I've ever felt that way about. I never meant to hurt you I swear! I just don't want to go away from this year not having told you." Lily's eyes were watering; the sincerity was shining through his amazing eyes.  
  
"You hurt me," she said in a quiet, watery voice.  
  
"I know. And I'm so sorry words can't say! Can you give me a second chance?" he asked. "Can we tie up all the loose ends and start fresh?" he said hopefully, searching her eyes. Lily didn't need to think. As much as she didn't want to, especially after what he had done, she still loved him. So much it was like a heavy weight was hanging from her heart. A heavy weight; which could only be lifted, by shouting her true feelings from the top of the school, for the world to hear.  
  
Of course she wasn't about to do that. He would have to work hard to get back in her good books, just because she loved him didn't mean she was going to be easy on him. She swallowed a sob, and smiled.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans! What's your name?" He grinned back, relieved.  
  
"James Potter! I'm famous for getting all the girls to fall in love instantly with my good looks and charm!" he said giving her that smile.  
  
"Now I know that's a lie!" said Lily. They both laughed.  
  
James decided then, no matter how long it took Lily would be his and this time there was no bet in the way.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I know they don't end up together, but don't let it spoil the whole story for you. This leaves a chance for a sequel. Thank-you for reading and if you don't like it then tough st its your problem, not mine (plus, its my first story and I'm still new to this). BUT STILL REVIEW!!! 


End file.
